En la locura
by Melania Weasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione son novios, viven juntos y su vida es feliz, pero un extraño personaje empieza a visitar a Ron en sus sueños convirtiendo la vida de los dos en una pesadilla...
1. Capitulo 1

**  Capitulo 1  
**  
-Ronald...  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Ronaaald...  
-¿¡QUIEN COÑO ERES?¡  
-Tu peor pesadilla...  
--¡NOOOOO!!  
Ronald Weasley se despertó de golpe. Jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, con el cabello rojo revuelto. Había tenido una pesadilla. Pero solo recordaba oscuridad. Y después un dolor tan feroz en el pecho que le hizo gritar...  
-Ronnie, cariño ¿Que pasó?-Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado-¿Otra pesadilla?  
-Si, Herm. Pero no te preocupes, mejor será que sigamos durmiendo, mañana tenemos que madrugar los dos..-Ron le dió un beso a Hermione y se volvió a acostar. Hermione se acurrucó en su pecho.  
Ya iban tres pesadillas en la semana. No sabía que le pasaba. ¿Se estaba empezando a volver loco? Pero al ver a Hermione en su pecho, durmiendo tan dulcemente, las pesadillas desaparecieron esa noche.  
  
-Ronald...despierta...  
-Mghñn  
-¡¡DESPIERTA RON!!¡¡YA SON LAS OCHO!!  
Ese grito lo despertó del todo. De mala gana, se dió un baño y desayunó, besó a Hermione y se fue a trabajar.  
No le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Hubiera deseado ser jugador de quidditch, pero no tenia mucha habilidad para ello.  
Conduciendo, no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo. Se moría de sueño...Y precisamente ese bostezo no le permitió ver el semáforo en rojo...  
-¡¡CUIDADOOO!!!  
Ron frenó bruscamente, una persona había cruzado la carretera. Evitó atropellarla, pero a cambio el se pegó tal golpe contra el cristal del coche, que se quedó inconsciente.  
  


Oscuridad...  
Frío...  
¿Donde estaba?  
-Hola Ronald...-Una voz masculina carente de sentimientos sonó en la...¿Estancia?  
Ron cerró los ojos. Otra vez..  
-Ya estoy harto de ti. Muéstrate.  
-¿De verdad deseas que me muestre? Oh, está bien Ronnie...Tus deseos son órdenes...-Un poco de luz se estendió por la habitación, mostrando un montón de serpientes talladas. En las paredes..en el techo...Y todo pintado de colores verdosos.  
Una mujer morena de pelo castaño enmarañado le miraba fríamente. También iba vestida de verde, y le sonaba muy familiar...  
-¿¡Hermione?¡ Oh, por Dios, esto es un sueño...  
-Claro que es un sueño, Idiota-Habló la chica con esa voz masculina-Y no, no soy tu sangre Sucia. No puedo decirte quien soy. Ni tampoco mi nombre. Pero llámame...Thomas.  
-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, o si no...-Ron hizo un gesto de amenaza.  
-Ey, ey, tranquilo chaval. Solo vine para avisarte. ¿Y así me pagas?  
-Si has venido para "avisarme" ¿Que hay de las otras pesadillas? En las que me amenazabas, y luego me matabas?  
-Naah-Thomas rió fríamente-Solo me estaba divirtiendo.  
-Ehh...de que querías avisarme...  
-Al parecer, tu sangre sucia, te está engañando con otro.  
El corazón de Ron se paralizó. Aquello le dolió mucho.  
-Como..como lo sabes..-Dijo con voz temblorosa.  
-Fíate más de mi, Weasley...Tengo muchos contactos.  
Un ruido los hizo terminar la conversación. Una serpiente se acercó, siseando, hasta Thomas. El...¿chico?, la cogió   
amorosamente, y la dio un beso en el hocico.  
-Preciosa ¿Verdad? Se llama Nisha...  
A Ron todo esto le empezaba a dar escalofríos. Observó a aquel chico con la apariencia de su Hermione. Era igual que ella...pero no era como ella. Su Hermione era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Thomas...solo por fuera.  
Dios, no creía que Hermione lo estuviera engañando. Si la sola sospecha lo alteraba...No sabía lo que haría si descubría que era verdad. Buscaría...Investigaría..  
-Bueno, Ronniekins. Creo que tienes que marcharte ya, te esperan fuera...Pero yo te visitaré en tu subconsciente. Y recuerda, aquí tienes un amigo...-Thomas lo empujó hacia atrás riendo, y Ron cayó al suelo. ¿Al suelo? No, a un pozo sin fondo..  
  
-Vaya, al fin se despierta.  
Ron abrió los ojos. Y su novia Hermione le devolvió la mirada. Aquellos hermosos ojos castaños...  
-¡RON!¡¡MI VIDA!!-Se tiró llorando encima de el-Cuando recibí la noticia pensé...pensé lo peor...-Sollozó  
-Déjelo tranquilo, Sra. Granger, necesita descanso-Una enfermera la echó fuera de la habitación, y luego se retiró dándole a Ron tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había soñado.   
En ese chico...  
_¡Hola!! Aquí vengo con un fic ^^.  
Sé que no está muy bien, carezco de imaginación.  
Os voy a adelantar algo. Ron irá volviéndose loco poco a poco...Lo siento por las fans (Entre ellas me incluyo)  
¡¡¡Reviews please!!!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo2  
**Ron llegó a casa. Estaba muy cansado, solo tenía ganas de dormir. Dormir...Volvería a ver a Thomas. Necesitaba hablar con el, lo necesitaba. Habían llegado a congeniar muy bien, aunque no le gustaba la frialdad que utilizaba en sus palabras. Pero eso estaba dejando de importarle.  
Iba directo a la habitación, cuando alguien le interrumpió.  
-Tenemos que hablar, Ron.-Hermione le miró tristemente.  
Ron la siguió de mala gana hasta el salón.  
-¿Que te pasa, Ron?-Empezó Hermione.  
-¿Como que que me pasa?  
-Pues eso, que te pasa. Desde que tuviste aquel accidente la semana pasada estás tan raro...Ya no eres dulce ni romántico, si no frío y muy posesivo, lo único que haces es preguntarme que a donde he ido, con quien he ido, y que he hecho. Todo el rato. Y ayer, cuando ibamos a hacer el amor, tu te fuiste de repente dejándome sola y te encerraste en el servicio. No saliste hasta la hora de la cena. Dios, Ronald me preocupo por ti...  
-Pues no te preocupes tanto. Estoy perfectamente-Dijo de mala gana.  
-No me hables asi. Sencillamente, Ron, esto no va bien...  
-¡¡¡PUES ROMPE CONMIGO!!! ¡¡¡LO ESTÁS DESEANDO!!!¡¡¡ESTAS DESEANDO IRTE CON ESE TIO CON EL QUE TE HAS ENROLLADO!!!  
-¿¿¡¡¡DE QUE HABLAS???¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY CON NADIE!!! ¡¡¡TE AMO A TI, SOLO A TI Y TU LO ESTAS ESTROPEANDO TODO CON TUS ESTÚPIDO CELOS!!!-Estalló Hermione  
-¡¡¡OLVIDAME!!-Chilló Ron.  
-¡¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!!  
¡¡Plaff!!  
Después de aquellos gritos, silencio. Silencio absoluto, roto por los sollozos de Hermione. Tenía la cara roja. Por la furia, la tristeza, y el bofetón que Ron le había dado.  
El chico, colérico, se fué a la habitación. Se tiró en la cama. Y se durmió nada más caer. Estaba muy cansado...y quería ver a Thomas.  
  
-Hola Ronnie...-Oyó la característica voz de Thomas. Necesitaba escucharla.-Me he enterado de que has tenido una pequeñita pelea con tu Sangre Sucia  
-Ya no es mía.-Susurró Ron-Y deja de llamarla Sangre Sucia  
-Oooh, pobre Ronnie...-En los ojos castaños de Thomas hubo un reflejo de maldad. Pero Ron no lo not  
-Nadie me entiende, solo tú...  
-Claro Ronnie-Thomas bailó suavemente alrededor de el. Su falda verde ondeaba, dejando a Ron ensimismado.-Yo soy el único que te entiende. Hermione te odia, y quiere hacerte culpable de sus problemas...Quiere que te vuelvas loco...Ya no te ama..  
-Como lo sabes-Preguntó Ron con los ojos aguados y el corazón hecho pedazos.  
-Yo lo sé todo, Ronald, yo lo sé todo. Estoy en todas partes, oigo todo y veo todo. Solo quiero ser tu amigo, y ayudarte...-Se quedaron el silencio. Ron no aguantó más y se echó a llorar.  
-No llores-Siseo Thomas-Eso es de mujeres. Los hombres tiene que ser fuertes...Hermione no tiene derecho a hacerte esto.  
Pero puedes hacer algo..puedes...matarla...  
-¡¡¡No puedo hacer eso!!!  
-¿Por que no? Ya no te ama, que más da si la matas o no...Lo importante es que harás sufrir a su amante...y ya no la tendrá nunca..  
Silencio de nuevo. Ron se atrevió a preguntar algo:  
-Con quien está Hermione..  
Thomas sonrió. Le gustó esa pregunta.  
-Oooh, por fin te atreves a preguntar. Bien, te lo diré....Es el niño que vivió, tu mejor amigo...Supongo… que ya sabrás quien es, ¿No?-Se miró las uñas, indiferente.  
-Dios, no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo...  
-No te arranques los cabellos, Ronald. Guarda energía para cosas más importantes. Y hablo en serio...-El chico empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones del rizado cabello castaño.  
-Thomas... ¿Por que no te muestras como eres? ¿Por que siempre apareces con el cuerpo de...Hermione?  
-Eso...todavía no lo puedo decir. Ya sabes, secretos...pero algún día me verás como soy. Oooh, veo que ya te vas. Adios Ronnie.  
  
**Muchisimas**** gracias a la gente que me envió reviews ^^. Se lo agradezco de verdad.  
Y les comunico que Ron, por desgracia, acabará muy mal, y más loco que una cabra. Graciaaas..y no me tiren piedras, prefiero los reviews ñ_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Este capítulo es R. Por favor, será mejor que las personas sensibles o menores de 14 años no lean ^^. (Tampoco he puesto mucho)**

**Capitulo3   
**Ron se levantó de mala gana.Vió que el lado de la cama en donde debería estar Hermione estaba vacío.  
-Debe haber dormido en el sillón.Está claro que si ya no me ama no dormirá nunca conmigo...-Pensó Ron.  
Bajó al salón y como había pensado,se la encontró en el sillón, durmiendo.  
Estaba tan dulce...parecía tan delicada y débil...Luego recordó que Hermione era una puta.Que le había engañado y que bajo esa apariencia de dulce y cariñosa se escondía una mujerzuela fría y cruel. Pero... Tenía ganas de hacerla suya allí, en ese mismo instante. Ron se excitó.  
Pasó una mano por su cuello, sintiendo esa piel tan fina. Bajó hasta los pechos, bastante grandes y después hasta el abdomen. Iba a bajar más,cuando Hermione empezó a removerse.

-Que haces-Preguntó de malos modos, al verle tan cerca de ella.  
-No hago nada. No te creas el ombligo del mundo- Ron se sentó en el otro sillón y cruzó las piernas, intentando ocultar ese...bulto.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
-Voy a preparar el desayuno- Dijo Hermione al fin-Dame las gracias por tener fuerzas para hacerte al menos un huevo.  
-No tengo hambre-Susurró el pelirrojo.  
-¿¡Que?¡ ¿¡Ronald Weasley no tiene hambre?¡¡Esto es increible!!-Chilló sorprendida. Quizá demasiado alto.  
-¿¡Quieres callarte?¡ ¡¡NO SOPORTO QUE GRITES¡¡¡  
-¡YO GRITO CUANDO...HMMM!!!-Ron la había besado furiosamente, impidiendola terminar la frase.  
-No puedo soportar que grites, y te voy a castigar por mala.Ahora te haré mía, quieras o no-Susurró Ron.  
Hermione peleó, gritó, lloró.Pero nada detuvo a Ron en su propósito. Estaba ciego por la excitación y por el odio y la rabia que sentía por ella.Quería verla sufrir, pagar por lo que le había hecho. Ron quería venganza.Y la tendría AHORA.  
Llegó al climax jadeante. Estaba cansado, casi sin fuerzas. Vió a Hermione semiinconsciente,con varios hematomas, moratones y demás heridas que le había hecho el pelirrojo. La alfombra azul ya estaba morada por la sangre.  
Ron sonrió sádicamente. Aquello le alegraba. Y mucho...  
-Ooooh, Ronnie, eso ha estado muyyy mal.  
Ron miró para atrás. Un chico de pelo y ojos negros, pero con la cara muy pálida,alto y flaco, le miraba fíjamente.  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Reconóceme, Ronald. Soy Thomas, tu...amigo.Oh, pero mira lo que has hecho. Pobre SangreSucia...-La sonrisa permanecía imborrable de su cara.-¿Te has divertido?  
-He disfrutado como nunca haciendola sufrir-Susurró el pelirrojo cruelmente.-¿Cómo has recuperado tu aspecto?  
-Gracias a ti.Es lo único que puedo decirte.Con tu permiso, tengo que desaparecerme. Nos vemos luego y...estoy contento de que vayas aprendiendo-Thomas desapareció lentamente.  
Ron se apartó del cuerpo de Hermione como con asco. Vió como el mismo también estaba lleno de sangre. Dios, se había manchado de sangre las manos...y lo peor es que era de su novia, de Herm, su amor...  
¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Había hecho bien, Hermione era una zorra, y necesitaba que le dieran una lección.  
Sin preocuparse de su novia, se fue a la cama a dormir.  
  
_Estaba en un lugar muy extraño. Era todo azul, absolutamente todo.  
El pelirrojo empezó a caminar por un pasillo, hasta que empezó a oir unos sollozos. Venían de una especie de celda..  
-¿Quien hay ahí?-Exclamó Ron.No recibió ninguna respuesta, así que decidió ir el mismo.  
Dentro de la celda había un muchacho, también pelirrojo. Iba vestido igual que el, y estaba encogido de rodillas.  
-¿Quien eres?-Volvió a preguntar Ron  
El muchacho levantó la cabeza. Ron se sorprendió mucho, pues era el mismo.  
-Soy el Ron de antes-Susurró mirandole con odio  
-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?  
-Tú mismo. Cuando conociste a Thomas, el alma cambió. Se está empezando a volver más oscura, como esta habitación. ¿No te has dado cuenta?-Ron miró a las paredes. Antes eran azules, ahora empezaban a ser moradas-Cuando el alma sea totalmente negra, yo desapareceré. Y tú también. Ron desaparecerá, y solo quedará una bestia en su cuerpo.  
-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Estoy perfectamente bien. Y Thomas me está ayudando.  
-Oh, Dios, ¿De verdad eres tan tonto? Thomas es un producto de tu imaginación. No existe. Y te está haciendo mucho daño ¿No te has fijado? Has violado a Hermione, estás pensando en matarla ¡Te has convertido en un ser despreciable! Todo por ese monstruo.  
-Oh, déjame en paz. Eres un sueño. Eres tu el que no existes. Por mi púdrete.  
-Como puedes hacer eso..estás arruinandonos la vida. Dejaremos de existir los dos...Como pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione..-El Ron de ayer no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar otra vez-...Tú ibas por muy buen camino. Eras un alma buena, pero Thomas te ha corrompido. Pronto serás más negro que el carbón. Y lo lamentarás, de verdad lo lamentarás...-Ante la sorpresa y el espanto de Ron, su pasado comenzó a desintegrarse ante sus ojos hasta convertirse en un esqueleto. Luego, en polvo.  
La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y Ron se despertó en su cama, horrorizado._  
  
**Aaag, que capis más cortooos _. Pero no puedo hacer nada más...T_T  
Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Kiara Mcgonagall, pues me apoyó mucho y se prestó a subir el capitulo.  
¡¡¡GASIAAAS!!!!! ^^  
Ahora contestación a los dos reviews que recibí..T_T  
  
Kiara Mcgonagall: Holaaa, jejeje, te comprendo, yo casi nunca me registro al escribir reviews. Da pereza...T_T.  
Pues lo siento, nena, pero es así. Ron acabará mal (Como ya dije)  
Excuse Me ^_~  
Y espero que continues tus fanfics, que son GENIALES.  
  
Natty:¿Y cómo sabes que Ron no es así? En este fic estoy mostrando el lado más oscuro de Ron. Eso es todo. Y no sean tan cerrados de mente ¬¬. Mucha gente no lee mi historia por que cree que el pelirrojito es un ángel. Si se escriben fics en los que Draco es un Dios y Sirius un gay y mucha gente lo lee....¿Por qué este tipo de fics no?  
Espero que me entiendas, me explico fatal...T_T   
  
Ahora...**  
R  
E  
W  
I  
E  
V  
S


End file.
